Arterial thrombosis is frequently the proximate cause of death and morbidity in cardiovascular diseases. These diseases are the leading cause of death in the Western World. Formed elements of the blood and cells of the vessel wall play central roles in arterial thrombosis and in the arrest of bleeding. The applicants propose to found an interdisciplinary training program for post-doctoral scientists in the area of blood cells in hemostasis and thrombosis, based in the Division of Hematology-Oncology, to be a centerpiece in an Initiative in Vascular Biology at the University of California San Diego, La Jolla Campus. Each faculty member is an internationally recognized investigator in the development and functioning of the cells that mediate thrombosis and must have a strong track record of peer-reviewed research support and of training. The faculty has interacted extensively through the mechanisms of collaboration and through two program projects focused on Vascular Biology and Hemostasis-thrombosis. The interdisciplinary nature of the program is established by faculty primary appointments in Four University Departments including, Cellular and Molecular Medicine (JDE), Biology (DT), Pathology (DC) and Medicine (SJS, JAV, KK, JYW, &MHG). The core of the program will be through performance research in faculty laboratories spanning the disciplines of signal transduction, gene regulation, hematopoiesis, angiogenesis, and the molecular and cell biology of cells of the blood and vessel wall. The practical training will be complemented by didactic coursework in the conduct of research and in the writing of scientific manuscripts and grant applications. Furthermore, the trainees will attend a weekly conference in Atheroslcerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology and will have the opportunity to participate in didactic hematology-oncololgy translational research conferences and in elective coursework offered throughout UCSD. This training program will provide a unique interdisciplinary educational opportunity to mentor outstanding scientists for research careers in the cellular basis of hemostasis and thrombosis and will form the only active training program at UCSD directly devoted to this health-related field. (End of Abstract)